Cold Water
by TheThievingHealer
Summary: Countries have been getting bombed. Germany has been bombing America, and Alfred has no idea what's going on. What's an American supposed to do?
1. Giving Way

There had recently been a few alleged bombings just outside of Boston. Originally the bombings had been thought to be a few locals blowing stuff up just for a laugh. Locals had become concerned after hearing multiple explosions over the span of a week, fearing it might be another terrorist attack. The police were sent out to investigate, but found nothing.

Over the next few weeks on the outskirts of other major cities explosions were heard. Alfred was told to investigate the most recent bombing sight, Los Angeles. He was told to take a small squadron of Marines, set up camp just outside the city, and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Everything seems to be in tip top shape here," Alfred says, slapping Jacob on his shoulder.

"Just what the hell do you think happened?" Jacob asks, throwing his supplies in his tent.

"Don't know yet, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," Alfred says, nodding at the Marine. He turns on his heel and starts walking back to his tent.

"Evenin' Jones," one of Alfred's Marines, Aiden, says as he walks up to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Me an' a couple other boys are wanntin' to go get somethin' to drink. Since nuttin was happenin'. Just go into town a toss a few back. Whaddya say?" Aiden was a brute of a man who towered over everyone. If you didn't know him by his curly hair, and gruff face would make you think he was a woodsman.

"Look-" Something in the distant rumbled.

"The hell was that?" one Marine shouts.

"Lieutenant Jones!" Alfred turns, the voice an unfamiliar one. "Lieutenant!" the voice sounded desperate. A man stumbles into Alfred's view, bent over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath. "Sir," He states, standing up straight, saluting Alfred.

"What is it?

"Alfred, did you hear that?" the same Marine shouts.

Ignoring his Marine he turns his attention to the stranger, "Who are you?"

"Sgt. Eli Moore, Sir, with the Delta Forces. I was sent here to tell you that another explosion was sighted not a mile from here."

"You do know that explosion happened not two minutes ago," Alfred mutters, looking at this scrawny, little man, who claimed to be in the Delta Forces.

"Yes sir, I do. My squad spotted a few German troops lurking around. I was told to notify you."

"That's why we're here." Alfred states, standing to his full height, there is something he doesn't like about this man.

"I know sir, we were sent as back up." Eli says, his breath steadying.

"I wasn't told of this." Alfred says. He was hurt. "There is a reason I'm sending you," The General said, "You have the skills to figure this out," he said. So much for that.

"Sir, there are Germans lurking about. Don't you think we should do something about this?"

Narrowing his eyes Alfred sighs and looks to Aiden, "I want you to go back and tell the others I'm heading into the city. I have some business to attend to. After that, I want you to go with Eli and figure out what's happening."

"Sir."

"Very good."

* * *

><p>Despite the recent bombings the city was bustling. All the neon lights were flashing, which put a dull ache in the back of his head. Anyone of these passersby could be the terrorist. It pissed Alfred off to no end that the General would send backup without telling him. That <em>and <em>the fact that a certain German he knew has the nerve to start bombing his cities, just when their relations are starting to improve.

All the city lights were blurring together, everyone looks the same, the skyscrapers all morphed into one. He didn't even know if this Delta Trooper was a Delta troop, or if he was telling the truth. So why is he so pissed off?

Angrily punching the number into the payphone Alfred puts the receiver to his ear. "Hallo?"

"Ludwig I need to meet with you immediately."

"Ja, what's wrong?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Home, why?"

"Meet me in New York on the 15th."

"No, I have-"

"Don't care." Alfred says as he hangs up. He sighs and puts the heels of his hands over his eyes. He hadn't thought this one through. If Ludwig isn't bombing him, he'd probably get the crap beat out of him. The man was twice his size and scary enough without all the muscle that was packed on him.

He'd have to call Arthur.


	2. Realization

**Part 2 is finally out! Success! But I guess I've got a bit of explaining to do since I didn't say anything last chapter. The characters are human, and they will use their human names, but I will somehow make it where they are also countries. Call it a WWIII story if you will. other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The American was unusually quiet, and the Brit sitting across the room from him was unusually fidgety. He wasn't sure how to react to this now silent Alfred. He was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, his hands covering his eyes. Arthur had no idea what was going on, and had no idea of how to fix it.<p>

Uncomfortable with the depressing air, Arthur mutters, "Look here you git, I have problems of my own to deal with. I don't have time to watch Ludwig wipe the floor with you."

As if.

Arthur was surprised. It was a playful jab, one the proud American usually wouldn't let by him. He always had to have the last word.

Frowning Arthur says, "Alfred, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

"Yesterday. All my men," Alfred hesitates, unsure of what to say, "Killed. And it's all-"

"I don't want to hear it. I've lost plenty of men in my time. Alfred it happens. Please, pull yourself together." There was a pause as they both look at each other. Green eyes pleading with blue to calm down.

"Arthur you don't understand-"

"Yes I do! I've lived much longer than you. Now shut up, calm down, and tell me what's wrong!" The Brit says, eyes flashing with emerald fire.

Startled by Arthur's sudden outburst, the American leans back in his chair, eyes on the Brit. "I didn't tell you what happened?"

"Like hell you did. I could hardly understand a damn word you were saying!" Arthur shouts clearly angry with Alfred's naïve look on things. Always the noble hero was he. If anything happened, good or bad, Alfred blamed himself. A terrible liability if you asked Arthur.

Scratching the back of his neck Alfred mumbles, "Well, sorry," there was another beat of silence as they studied each other.

"Well?" the Brit grumbles.

"It was reported that German soldiers have been bombing me." The shocked look on Arthur's face prompts Alfred to ask, "What?"

"It's nothing." The Brit mutters.

"Don't you 'it's nothing' me. I know you, you hypocrite. Now you tell me what's up with you." The American mutters, folding his arms over his chest.

Arthur's brows knot together, causing him frown, "The French have been infiltrating my security centers recently."

"Really?" Alfred inquires, "Do you think the two have formed an alliance?" It was all too much for his tired brain to wrap around. Why?

"Possibly. It's to soon to tell anything. I have upped my border control, though." More silence. Crossing his legs Arthur mutters, "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Alfred was on edge. The German was punctual, and Alfred knew it. Where the hell was he? Alfred's been by this little coffee shop for over an hour. He glances at his watch, it was almost seven. Ludwig was supposed to be here at seven. So he came early, why not get it over and done with? He though the German would be there early as well. <em>I guess that's what I get for thinking<em>.

He didn't have to wait much longer until a familiar massive blonde walked into his view and said, without greeting, "What do you want Alfred? I'm very busy-"

"Very busy with bombing me!" Alfred shouts, cutting the German off.

Blue eyes meet a darker blue, and the German's jaw drops. "What was that? Me bombing you? What kind of joke is this?" The blonde shouts, his muscles visibly flexing through his shirt.

Alfred was stunned. "So you're," he pauses unsure of what to say, "not bombing me?" Alfred asks as his eyebrows knot together in confusion.

"Like hell I am. Damn it, I don't have time to listen to your ramblings while I have Russians running around destroying things in my country!" The German shouts grabbing Alfred by his shoulders and shaking him.

"Ah, that's a funny thing don't you think?" a disturbingly childlike, and familiar, voice calls from behind the two.

"What?" the Ludwig asks getting irritated now.

"Funny." the voice repeats.

"Is that Ivan?" Alfred asks looking around.

"Da." Ivan sing songs as he nails Alfred on his cheek.

The American stumbles back from the unexpected blow. "The hell was that for?" He shouts, holding his injured cheek.

"Silly American. Don't play dumb with me. I know you're trying to sabotage my research and development facilities." The Russian says as he grabs Alfred by the collar of his shirt.

"Funny thing you say," Ludwig mutters, shoving Ivan off of Alfred, "Because you've been burning and destroying some of my most important landmarks." Ivan looks at the German skeptically as he grabs hold of his collar and punches the Russian.

"All this joking," Ivan says as he holds his nose, "because I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap," Ludwig says as he squares up to hit Ivan again.

"You don't give me that crap either, Ludwig, you know you're bombing me," Alfred says grabbing the Germans shoulder, making Ludwig drop his stance for a split second, and nails him on his nose.

Ludwig takes a swing at the American, who jumps out of the way, only to be pushed back into the German by Ivan, who also takes a swing at the Alfred. Ivan, who takes advantage of the distracted American, hits him in the back of the neck, momentarily paralyzing Alfred.

Ludwig notices the dirty hit, and lands a hit on Ivan, who stumbles back and trips over Alfred. Alfred yelps as the larger man lands on him. Now recovered from the hit to the neck, Alfred rolls over and hits Ivan.

Ivan kicks him and hops up grabbing Ludwig. Things from here turn into a full-out brawl.

And who knows when they stopped.


End file.
